Une lettre pour aveu
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: Severus reçoit régulièrement des lettres de la part d'un admirateur secret. Il s'en retrouve changé... Pas douée pour les résumés ... futur lemon SS/HP
1. lettre 1

**Pas besoin que je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, que je ne fais que m'amuser. **

**Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura des scènes à caractère sexuel mais je préviens qu'il y a un risque très très très très fort ! Avis aux homophobes de dégager. Merci ! **

**Autre précision : je préfère écrire « Snape » plutôt que « Rogue ». J'aime mieux la sonorité. **

**C'est ma première fic sur l'univers Hp donc indulgence please ! **

**J'ai un peu modifié l'univers : Voldemort est mort, Harry est en 7****e**** année, Snape et Dumbledore sont encore en vie. **

_Cher Professeur. _

_Je vous aime. _

_Voilà c'est dit. Je préfère écrire ces mots tout de suite avant d'en perdre le courage. Car jamais je ne l'aurais pour vous le dire un jour en face. Puisque je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a aucun espoir que cela soit réciproque un jour. _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Déjà je suis un homme moi aussi. Sa vous dégoute un gay ? De plus qui est amoureux de vous ? _

_Ensuite je fais partit des nombreuses personnes que vous détestez. Je vous imagine à cet instant un sourcil haussé, pensant à mettre en retenue la personne que je suis. J'aurais accepté avec joie. Car ce sont bien les seuls moments où je peux être près de vous. Même si les seuls regards que je récolte sont chargés de haine profonde._

_Là vous êtes en train de vous demander pourquoi je vous écris ?_

_Simplement parce que je suis en dernière année ici. Et que jamais plus je n'aurais le plaisir de vous voir ni de vous dire ce secret qui me ronge depuis tant d'années. Et plus que ce secret c'est votre rejet qui me tuera. _

_Je ne peux déjà plus écrire, ou mes larmes tâcheront le papier. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit professeur. _

Severus Snape, professeur de potions émérite de l'école Poudlard, terreur des élèves, était perplexe en lisant ce mot. La rentrée s'était faite seulement quelques jours auparavant et il se demandait déjà quelle catastrophe allait arrivée cette année. Et voilà qu'il trouve une lettre pour lui, posée bien en vue sur son bureau, en rentrant après le diner. Il hésitait sur la marche à suivre à présent. Il lança d'abord plusieurs sorts sur le parchemin pour tenter de trouver le destinataire. Aucun effet. Celui qui avait envoyé le mot avait pris ses précautions apparemment. Résistant à son impulsion première de le brûler le professeur de potions le plia avant de le ranger dans une boite qu'il posa dans son salon.

Il ne put trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Il ne cessait de repasser les mots de la lettre dans sa tête.

_« Sa vous dégoute un gay ? » _non. Lui-mêmese considérait plutôt comme bi. Tout dépendait de la personne. Bien qu'il n'ait pas aimé depuis longtemps. Il avait enfoui ces sentiments depuis longtemps. Il n'en avait pas besoin !

« _En plus amoureux de vous ? » _Ce qui le choquait plus était qu'on puisse être amoureux de lui ! Ce mec devait être vraiment tordu. Severus ne cherchait plus à se faire aimer depuis longtemps. Au contraire il voulait qu'on reste loin de lui. Son cœur était sec depuis des années.

« _Je fais parti des nombreuses personnes que vous détestez _». La liste était longue en effet. Mais cela excluait les Serpentards direct. Comment une personne peut-elle en aimer une autre qui la déteste et le lui montre bien ? L'amour était vraiment une chose incompréhensible. Raison de plus pour ne pas y succomber.

« _Pensant à mettre en retenue la personne que je suis ». _Effectivement il le connaissait bien. En revanche cela n'aurait pas été une simple retenue ! Mais un mois entier voire plus ! Rien que pour le fait de dénigrer un professeur. Des retenues avec Rusard. Car avec lui, ce serait lui faire plaisir, il l'avouait lui-même.

« _Même si les seuls regards que je récolte sont chargés de haine profonde ». _Il regardait tout le monde de la même manière ! Et seuls certain le méritaient amplement.

« _Je suis en dernière année ici _». Enfin un indice permettant de réduire la liste.

« _Plaisir de vous voir _». Ce gars était maboul ! Quoiqu'on dit que l'amour est aveugle. Il l'illustre bien. Severus ne faisait plus attention à son apparence depuis belle lurette. Encore moins pour les élèves. Il entendait d'ailleurs les commentaires de ces élèves dans son dos quand ils se croyaient discret. Et cela le réjouissait.

« _C'est votre rejet qui me tuera _». Cette phrase seule avait ému la terreur des cachots. S'il est vrai qu'il aimait bien martyriser ses élèves jamais il ne voudrait la mort de l'un d'eux. Encore moins par son fait. Cette phrase seule démontrait l'amour infini de cet inconnu pour son professeur. Et bien qu'il ne l'admettait pas, il en était touché.

Quand il se leva le lendemain Severus était encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée et accusait de grandes cernes. Albus le remarqua et ne put s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son professeur de potions :

- Tout va bien mon petit ?

- Oui !

Le ton était sec, cassant et marquait bien le peu d'envie de Snape à poursuivre le dialogue. Albus n'osa pas insister et se repencha vers McGonagall pour lui raconter une blague apprise récemment. Pendant ce temps Severus parcourait la Grande Salle des yeux, tentant d'apercevoir un regard insistant de la part d'un élève sur sa personne.

Mais il faut croire que même son admirateur secret préférait se remplir l'estomac que jeter de rapide coups d'œil à la table des professeurs ce qui aurait grandement aidé Severus.

Et c'est là qu'il se trompait ! Car, assis à une des grandes tables, cette personne en question le regardait souvent à la dérobée. Il avait remarqué lui aussi le manque de sommeil affiché sur le visage de son aimé. Il voulait croire que sa lettre y était pour quelque chose mais n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier. Il en était à la fois ravi et désolé pour lui. Il tentait en même temps de se concentrer sur la discussion qu'il avait avec sa voisine de table mais ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver.

Il sentait le regard de son professeur sur lui et, bien qu'il soit certainement chargé de haine envers lui, comme à l'accoutumé, il ne pouvait se retenir de frissonner de plaisir.

Toute la semaine le professeur Snape fut d'une humeur exécrable. Surtout avec ceux de 7e année. Il se sentait frustré de ne pas arriver à deviner la moindre chose. Les étudiants étaient toujours les mêmes. Un tas d'imbécile indécrottables, incapable de mélanger trois éléments dans un chaudron sans provoquer une catastrophe. Et tous les soirs il se dirigeait presque en courant vers son bureau pour savoir s'il y avait une autre lettre, un indice quelconque. Quand il voyait qu'il n'y avait rien il se vengeait sur les copies à corriger, se montrant encore moins intransigeant que d'ordinaire.

Il interrogea tous les fantômes du château afin de savoir s'il n'avait pas vu quelque chose. Les portraits y passèrent aussi. La rumeur que le professeur des potions agissait bizarrement se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Même lui ne se reconnaissait plus. Son mystérieux admirateur paniquait aussi de ce brusque changement de comportement tout en ignorant en être la cause.

Severus dormait de moins en moins à cause de la frustration accumulée. Et dans ses moments d'insomnie il se trainait jusqu'à son salon, ouvrait son coffret et relisait une fois encore la lettre maudite. Il l'avait tellement manipulée qu'elle montrait des grandes traces d'usure.

Une semaine jour pour jour après la première lettre il eut le plaisir de trouver un autre parchemin sur son bureau. Il se jeta presque dessus, manquant de tomber sur le bureau. Il dut se forcer à se calmer avant d'ouvrir le bout de parchemin.

**Sadique hein ? **

**Petit reviews pour m'améliorer ? **


	2. lettre 2

**Non je suis gentille, je vous mets la suite tout de suite. **

_Professeur _

_J'ai cru voir que vous aviez du mal à dormir. J'en suis profondément désolé si c'est ma faute, bien que j'y croie pas. J'imagine que vous torturez quand même les méninges pour deviner qui je suis. Je vais vous y aider un peu alors. _

_D'abord un nom. Que pensez-vous de Gabriel ? Bien entendu ce n'est pas le mien cela serait stupide de le donner maintenant. Mais j'ai toujours aimé ce prénom. Celui d'un ange allant aussi bien à un homme qu'à une femme. Je suis maintenant majeur. Je vous passerais mon enfance, de peur de vous ennuyer. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'apitoie sur moi. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je déteste être le centre de toutes les attentions. _

_Mon rêve ? Vivre tranquillement, inconnu parmi d'autres aux cotés de la personne que j'aime. En l'occurrence vous. Je vous dis ça mais comme il n'y a aucun espoir c'est peut-être inutile de le préciser. _

_Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir d'autre sur moi ? Mon poids ? Ma taille ? La couleur de mes cheveux ? Est-ce vraiment utile ? Vous resteriez alors bloqué au niveau de l'apparence, refusant de voir plus loin comme vous le faites si souvent. _

_Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de vous ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cela c'est fait progressivement je dirais. Je suivais vos gestes discrètement. J'épiais vos déplacements. Mes pensées se remplissaient de votre présence. Puis j'ai fait un rêve où j'étais dans vos bras. Au réveil je me suis mis à pleurer comme un enfant. Je crois que c'était en 3__e__ année. J'ai su ce jour là que je vous aimais d'un amour sincère, profond. N'est-ce pas stupide ? J'ai joué la comédie depuis ce moment. Vous faisant croire que je vous haïssais profondément moi aussi. Je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires. _

_Une dernière chose avant de ranger ma plume : j'ai cru bon de modifier mon écriture. Ne comptez pas là dessus pour me reconnaître. _

_Passez une bonne nuit. _

Severus restait choqué par tant de familiarité et une telle confiance en soi. Il ne savait plus quoi penser du tout.

« _J'en suis profondément désolé si c'est ma faute »._

- Tu parles ! T'as dût bien rigoler avec tes amis ! pensa t'il.

Ainsi donc ce jeune homme se croyait-il si important pour préoccuper à ce point la terreur des cachots en personne. C'était pourtant le cas mais jamais Snape ne l'aurait avoué.

- Gabriel, murmura Severus, appréciant la sonorité.

En effet c'était un joli nom.

« _Celui d'un ange _». Il n'y avait donc aucune limite à la prétention de ce garçon ! Il se qualifiait lui-même d'ange à présent. Se considérait-il comme un sauveur pour s'attribuer ce titre ? Ou se trouvait il beau à ce point ? Severus aurait pu jurer que la deuxième solution était totalement fausse.

Sa vie ne semblait vraiment pas trépidante pour qu'il ne veuille même pas l'évoquer. Surtout à la personne qu'il disait aimer.

« _Vous resteriez alors bloqué au niveau de l'apparence, refusant de voir plus loin comme vous le faites si souvent » _Severus fulminait à présent. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le juge. Selon lui l'apparence suffisait bien largement à se faire une opinion sur la personne. Sa façon d'agir encore plus. Il n'avait pas de leçons à recevoir de la part d'un morveux.

Plus il lisait et moins il reconnaissait un de ses élèves. Aucun ne correspondait à la personne sensible qui se dévoilait sans pudeur ici, allant jusqu'à avouer dès maintenant comment il était tombé amoureux et qu'il pleurait. Ce devait encore être un romantique, fleur bleue !

Et il était intelligent. En effet le professeur ne reconnaissait aucune écriture. Etait-ce un élève qui rendait beaucoup de punitions pour que son écriture soit sur d'être reconnue ? Pourtant cette lettre montrait un certain sérieux, une organisation dans ses idées, dans sa parole. Il pensait à tout. La preuve la plus flagrante était qu'on ne pouvait remonter à lui. Il avait prévu toutes les tentatives de son professeur. Personne ne l'avait vu, son papier était commun, aucun sort n'était détectable. Et deux fois il avait réussi à amener un papier directement dans le bureau d'un professeur, le moins facile d'accès d'ailleurs, sans se faire voir.

Severus se sentait perdu. Encore une fois il hésita à la brûler avant de se décider à la ranger avec l'autre. Cette nuit encore le sommeil le fuit. Il en avait marre de cette comédie. Il voulait surtout savoir si l'auteur de ces lettres était sincère. Il avait vu défiler tellement d'étudiants tordus. L'un d'eux aurait pu avoir l'idée de cette farce stupide ! Et ainsi ridiculiser un professeur détesté. Snape imaginait sans mal un groupe d'amis pliés de rire en voyant leur professeur agir comme un ado en pleine crise.

En revanche si c'était vrai ? Si un jeune homme mourrait littéralement d'amour pour lui ? Comment devait-il agir ? Apparemment il n'attendait rien en retour. Ou plutôt il savait qu'il n'y aurait rien. Alors devait-il agir comme si de rien n'était ? La personne attendait-elle un signe ?

Severus était à la limite de s'arracher ses cheveux noirs ! Il n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Au contraire il aspirait à présent à une vie tranquille. Et maintenant une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou du moins pas vraiment apparemment, commençait à s'incruster dans son quotidien bien huilé.

Snape commençait à vraiment manquer de sommeil. Il somnolait presque en cours. Et gare à celui qui tentait de lui faire la remarque. Peu importe sa maison il finissait avec des points en moins et souvent avec une retenue en prime. Cette attitude était si étrange que le directeur finit par le convoquer dans son bureau.

- Alors Severus ?

- Albus.

- Vous m'expliquez cette fois ? demanda Dumbledore le regardant par dessus ses verres en demi-lunes.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ? répondit innocemment le professeur de potions.

- De votre attitude récente. Vous avez l'air d'un mort-vivant. Vous vous endormez en cours, vous avez un manque évident de sommeil, vous êtes encore plus irascible qu'à l'ordinaire et vous avez même réussi à traumatiser tous les portraits du château !

- Il n'y a rien Albus ! Quelques… préoccupations je dirais. Sans grand intérêt.

- Si vous le dites ! Je tiens à ce que cela change en tout cas ! Pour notre bien à tous !

- Bien.

En quittant le bureau du Directeur Severus se sentit suivit durant un instant. Mais il eut beau se retourner plusieurs fois il n'y avait pas le moindre mouvement. Hormis miss Teigne à un moment.

Une fois dans ses quartiers il s'effondra sur le lit et dormit d'une traite sans aucun rêve pour le troubler. Il ne se montra pas au diner ce soir-là.

« Gabriel » passa sa soirée à s'inquiéter, à ruminer tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il tourna en rond toute la soirée dans les dortoirs, n'acceptant de se coucher qu'après que ses camarades de chambre ne l'aient menacé de la bâillonner et de le jeter dans le lac s'il ne cessait pas son manège immédiatement. Ce fut son tour de ne pas trouver le sommeil. Il était tombé sur le professeur de ses rêves au détour d'un couloir et n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre. Il était bien rentré dans ses appartements. Alors que se passait-il ?

Le lendemain matin il dut contenir son bonheur quand il eut cours de potions. Le professeur Snape était fidèle à lui-même et bien reposé. Le jeune homme était tellement heureux qu'il ne se concentra pas assez sur sa potion. Ce qui lui valut des points en moins, une potion ratée et une retenue pour le soir même. La journée commençait très bien ! Rien n'aurait pu la gâcher. « Gabriel » émit quelques protestations, pour la forme, mais dans sa tête il sautait littéralement de joie.

**Ça vous plait ou j'arrête ? **


	3. Changements

**Merci pour les reviews ! **

**Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Donc voici la suite avec quelques explications et toujours un Severus qui se prend la tête ^^**

**XxXxX**

A partir de là les lettres se succédèrent à intervalles réguliers. Severus avait le plaisir d'en retrouver une, tous les lundis soirs sans aucune interruption. Il se posait alors tranquillement dans un fauteuil, avant de déplier la lettre, savourant ce moment. C'était un poème, un racontage de vie simple, des blagues, des critiques aussi. Snape découvrait un jeune homme plein de vie, humble, sensé, intelligent bien que parfois naïf, timide et surtout adorable. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué mais le professeur attendait avec impatience le prochain parchemin. Il prenait plaisir à lire ces mots qui n'étaient adressés qu'à lui. Et il appréciait ce jeune homme quel qu'il soit.

Les mois passèrent, l'hiver arriva, amenant avec lui la neige et le froid, et le tas de lettres grossit. Severus se félicita à plusieurs reprises de les avoir conservées. Il relisait de temps à autres tout le tas en entier. C'est comme si il pouvait tout réciter de mémoire. Severus se redécouvrait à travers cette expérience. La carapace forgée après un travail acharné de plusieurs années se mit à se craqueler.

Bien que pour les élèves il soit encore la terreur des cachots.

Et pourtant. Forcé de reconnaître que son admirateur le connaissait bien, Severus se retrouva face à lui-même, à l'image que tous voyaient de lui. Il le savait déjà avant certes mais il redécouvrait sous un angle nouveau.

« _Vous avez encore terrorisé un élève aujourd'hui à ce qu'on m'a dit _» lit-il une fois. Effectivement un étudiant de 1ère année avait manqué de faire exploser la salle entière. Il l'avait collé en retenue pendant une semaine entière. L'avait-il terrorisé pour autant ? Il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Du moins jusqu'à présent. « Gabriel » semblait vouloir lui ouvrir les yeux. De ce fait Snape tenta de se réfréner à partir d'un moment, inconsciemment d'abord, puis de façon volontaire. Il ne devint pas non plus adorable ! Cela aurait été un véritable miracle et se n'était pas sa nature. Il se calma juste un peu sur les retenues. De quoi rendre encore plus sadique celles qu'il donnait.

Et il avait gardé ses cibles préférées : Jonathan Hort, un Serdaigle de 6e année particulièrement stupide, Nadia Flagg, en 7e année à Poufsouffle et Harry Potter. Ces élèves étaient de toute façon irrécupérables !

« _Vous devriez essayer de faire un vrai sourire un jour. Vous seriez encore plus beau _» était-il marqué. Fallait pas pousser ! Severus n'en avait aucune envie et semblait avoir oublié comment faire. Il ne pouvait que faire des rictus méprisant. Ce qui alimentait la peur de la terreur des cachots, de la chauve-souris. Severus n'avait aucune raison pour sourire.

« _Vos robes noires vous vont à merveille j'en convient. Mais je vous imagine très bien en vert et argent _». Sa tenue faisait partie de sa panoplie de terreur. Et il portait du noir depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait supporter une autre couleur. Severus ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de jeter un sort sur sa tenue un soir pour se rendre compte de l'effet. Cela n'était pas vilain en effet mais quelques minutes suffisaient. Plus c'était impossible.

Les autres professeurs remarquèrent vite ce changement bien qu'il soit imperceptible au quotidien, hormis les punitions moins nombreuses. Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans les couloirs. Dumbledore s'en ouvrit au principal intéressé un jour de Janvier :

- Vous semblez vraiment heureux ces derniers temps Severus. Que nous vaut cette bonne humeur ?

- Oh disons simplement qu'un ange m'a beaucoup aidé.

Il gratifia alors le directeur d'un semblant de sourire qui laissa le vieil homme sans voix. Le professeur de potions n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal ! Il aurait payé cher pour savoir qui était l'ange en question !

Et Severus aussi !

Il appréciait les lettres mais ressentait encore la frustration de ne rien savoir à propos de la véritable identité de Gabriel.

Le seul mystère résolu était le moyen dont les lettres lui parvenaient. Il avait confisqué quelques temps auparavant un magazine que des élèves de deuxième année lisaient en cours. Il s'avérait que c'était le catalogue de la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George. Il l'avait feuilleté le soir par curiosité. Il était alors tombé sur une section consacrée aux parchemins. Il y en avait un, produit phare apparemment, qui avait pour but de permettre de déclarer sa flamme pour les plus timides. Le papier était ensorcelé pour aller directement chez la personne dont le nom était marqué sur l'en-tête. La discrétion était garantie, le destinataire ne pouvant en aucun cas retrouver l'envoyeur.

Gabriel avait dut en acheter une grande quantité. Snape aurait payé cher pour savoir comment les jumeaux s'en était sorti pour réussir ce tour de force. Et où ils l'avaient appris ! Mais il ne pouvait leurs demander. Et encore moins savoir qui en avait acheté. Ce serait se dévoiler, expliquer ses raisons et il s'y refusait. Il y avait une limite quand même !

Mais à propos de Gabriel lui-même, rien ! Plus il lisait, en apprenait sur la personne, moins il reconnaissait quelqu'un. Gabriel se dévoilait assez dans ses écrits pourtant. Il avait bien essayé de lire les pensées de ses élèves, bien que cela soit totalement contraire à la morale. Il avait cru trouver une piste quand une fille de Gryffondor pensait à un certain Gabriel. Mais en poussant plus loin ses recherches Severus s'aperçut qu'elle pensait à son jeune frère, trop petit pour être encore à Poudlard.

Donc son admirateur devait fermer son esprit pendant les cours, ou bien penser fortement à autre chose. Il devait donc savoir que Severus pouvait lire dans son esprit. Mais qui était-il bon sang ?

Severus faisait de plus en plus de rêves étranges. Il était au lit avec un jeune homme en dessous de lui, dont le visage restait dans l'ombre. Jamais il ne pouvait apercevoir ses traits. En revanche c'était le corps d'un jeune homme musclé, plutôt fin. Ils commençaient à se caresser puis Severus le pénétrait doucement. Il entendait son compagnon gémir de plaisir sous lui. Lui-même ne pouvait se retenir. Au bout de quelques minutes ils jouissaient ensemble. Il entendait alors un murmure venant de la pénombre :

- Je t'aime

Avant qu'il puisse répondre Severus se réveillait en sursaut. Ses draps étaient généralement trempés et lui-même était recouvert d'une couche de sueur.

Parfois il s'agissait de rêves moins érotiques. Il se découvrait alors une facette romantique que personne, lui le premier, n'aurait soupçonnée.

Quand vint d'ailleurs le dimanche de la St Valentin, Severus fut étrangement déçu de ne rien trouver pour lui sur son bureau. Sa mauvaise humeur revint pour la journée entière. Dans la lettre du lendemain il put lire l'explication : « _J'aurais tant voulu vous offrir un cadeau hier. Mais je ne savais pas si cela aurait été bien accueilli. Pourtant je l'avais déjà acheté en pensant très fort à vous. Je me suis ravisé au dernier moment pour être honnête _».

Severus enrageait. Il voulait le cadeau en question, quel qu'il soit. Il avait envie de savoir ce que Gabriel lui avait acheté. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin en mal de cadeaux. D'ailleurs aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il n'avait jamais rien reçu de personnel. Ce n'était que des cadeaux pris au hasard, ou vite fait. Pour la première fois il attendait impatiemment un cadeau. Et celui-ci ne viendrait pas.

Cette nuit là Severus fit un rêve différent.

Il y avait toujours le même jeune homme sans visage. Ils passaient la soirée ensemble dans les cachots du professeur de potions. En revanche la décoration avait été entièrement refaite. La pierre nue avait été remplacée par une tapisserie verte et argent avec des grandes banderoles. Les meubles avaient été poussés. Seul restait une grande table ronde nappée. Dessus était dressé un repas aux chandelles magnifique. Severus faisait face à Gabriel dans l'ombre. Ce dernier s'était levé et s'était agenouillé devant son professeur. Il avait sorti un écrin de nul part et l'avait ouvert doucement. Dedans il y avait une bague magnifique formée d'un fin serpent aux yeux de jade.

Le réveil sonna à ce moment là, empêchant Severus de répondre à la demande. Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger sous ses draps. Il avait l'impression d'être une jeune fille fleur bleue en manque d'amour. Cette histoire de cadeau l'avait quelque peu perturbé c'était sur.

Il s'habilla rapidement pour aller déjeuner dans la grande Salle. En repensant à son rêve il manqua de rougir. Personne dans l'assemblée ne pouvait imaginer à quoi pensait la terreur des cachots à cet instant. Heureusement d'ailleurs…

« Gabriel » ne se doutait absolument pas du trouble dans lequel il avait jeté son bien-aimé. Il était d'ailleurs à des centaines de lieu de ça. Il était en grande discussion avec son meilleur ami sur un devoir à rendre.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas été si insouciant s'il avait su ce qui allait lui arriver quelques jours plus tard.

**Ah ah ! **

**C'est méchant hein ? **


	4. Véritable identité

**Je ne l'aime pas trop ce chapitre ! Je trouve que ça aurait pu être mieux. Mais bon, comme je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être amélioré je vous le mets. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps quand même ! **

**Et oui je sais je suis cruelle, méchante et sadique ! Mais vous savez quoi ? J'adore ça ! XD. **

**Et là je crois que ça va être pareil, ou pire (me tapez pas) !**

**XxX**

La semaine suivante Severus traversait les couloirs d'un pas rapide quand il tomba sur le trio de Gryffondor qu'il détestait le plus. Avec le morveux Potter en tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester. Il allait partir sans même s'en préoccuper, quand un mot retint son attention. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas été repéré il se dissimula dans l'ombre :

- Gabriel ?

- Oui Ron. T'as bien entendu !

- J'aime pas trop c'est tout.

- C'est joli pourtant, intervint Hermione.

- C'est pas que je n'aime pas mon prénom, répliqua le Sauveur du monde magique. C'est juste que j'aurais préféré Gabriel. En même temps mes parents auraient pu faire pire j'avoue !

- Oh ça va j'ai pas à me plaindre de mon prénom, reprit la jeune fille

- Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance, grommela le rouquin. Ma mère a …

Severus laissa là la discussion et retourna à toute vitesse dans ses cachots, oubliant complètement ce qu'il voulait faire avant. Arrivé dans ses appartements il resta sans bouger quelques minutes. Il ne savait plus quoi penser du tout. Après tout rien ne disait que Potter était Gabriel. C'était trop facile ! Il avait juste entendu une conversation au hasard. Cela pouvait être une simple coïncidence. Potter n'était qu'un gamin arrogant, prétentieux, pas aussi intelligent que ça. Etait-ce vraiment le cas en fait ? Non ce n'était pas imaginable ! Ses pensées rebondissaient dans tous les sens. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait y croire. La réponse était juste sous ses yeux et il n'avait pas réussi à la voir.

Il s'était pris d'affection pour le fils de son pire ennemi ? Non !

Il avait attendu avec impatience des lettres écrites par Potter ? Impossible !

Et pourtant ?

Certaines choses se recoupaient, collaient parfaitement ! Et ce gosse s'entendait très bien avec les jumeaux Weasley. Il aurait donc pu avoir tous les parchemins qu'il voulait.

Potter était donc amoureux de lui ? Depuis plusieurs années ? Aux dernières nouvelles il le haïssait ! Il passait son temps à lui tenir tête, le critiquant ouvertement, le regardant avec mépris ! Ou est-ce que c'était ce qu'il voulait voir ? Ce n'était qu'une façade ? Potter n'était pas si bon comédien ! Si ?

Le cerveau de Severus était au bord de l'explosion. Le professeur de potions faisait des allers-retours dans ses appartements. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer un seul instant sur autre chose. Enervé il envoya voler toutes les copies des élèves à corriger tranquillement posées sur son bureau. Et il se laissa tomber sur le sol au milieu du bordel.

Lassé de se torturer les méninges, il se décida à prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Harry eut la surprise de voir un grand hibou noir se poser devant lui à l'heure du déjeuner. Il détacha le bout de papier accroché à sa patte et lui donna distraitement un bout de pain. Il resta interdit en voyant les quelques mots tracés à l'encre noire :

« _Venez dans mon bureau immédiatement Mr Potter _

_Professeur Snape _»

Hermione se pencha discrètement par dessus son épaule :

- Il te veux quoi le professeur ?

- J'n'en ai aucune idée !

Il en avait bien une idée mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il rien précisé sur le papier ? Il laissa ses deux amis à la table, ne pouvant plus rien avaler lui-même. Il ne pouvait avoir deviné ! Il avait toujours vérifié ses lettres avant de les envoyer. Il les relisait avec attention, il parlait de façon plus soutenue… Et il n'avait rien fait qui aurait pu lui valoir une retenue. Sa dernière potion était une réussite !

Harry devenait plus blanc à chaque pas qui l'amenait dans les cachots. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer. Il frissonna quand il entendit la voix chaude de la terreur des cachots.

En entrant il eut la surprise de voir son professeur de potion debout devant son bureau. Posé sur celui-ci un coffret en bois était ouvert et semblait rempli de papier. En se rapprochant il reconnu ses propres lettres. Ainsi donc il les avait toutes gardées ! Le cœur du jeune Gryffondor se mit à battre plus vite. Peut-être que… Il revint à la réalité quand il entendit Snape lui parler :

- Mr Potter. Figurez-vous que depuis quelques mois un jeune homme de votre âge m'envoie des lettres toutes les semaines. Et j'ai de fortes raisons de penser que c'est vous.

Severus prononçait ses mots avec soin, ne voulant rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Il avait répété ces phrases des centaines de fois déjà. Alors qu'il hésitait à poursuivre ce fut Harry qui le coupa.

- Oui vous avez raison.

Severus jubilait. Il avait eu juste alors. Toute la frustration accumulée depuis ces semaines s'était envolée. Il avait deviné et rien que ça le rendait euphorique. Il avait gagné ! Il se força à garder une expression neutre avant de recommencer à parler :

- A propos de ses lettres donc…

- Inutile de poursuivre professeur ! le coupa encore Harry. Comme vous l'avez lu à un moment donné je n'attends absolument rien de vous. S'il est vrai que je suis amoureux de vous, je vous l'avoue en face à présent, je voudrais vous préciser que jamais plus vous n'aurez de lettres de ma part. Je reconnais que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais jamais dût le faire ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis donc désolé de vous avoir importuné avec mes stupidités. Vous devez savoir en revanche que tout ce qui était écrit sur ses parchemins était la pure vérité. A présent si vous voulez bien m'excusez.

Et sans rien demander de plus Harry repartit, faisant claquer la porte. Une fois dans le couloir il se mit à courir, les yeux baignés de larmes

Dans le bureau Snape n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps. Severus voulait juste lui faire avouer que Gabriel c'était bien lui. Mais là… Il se sentait perdu, désorienté. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il avait bien vu que les larmes pointaient dans les yeux d'Harry. Et il avait l'impression que son cœur se serrait ! Ou que sa respiration se bloquait. Par Merlin, pourquoi ?

Tout ce qu'il voulait était la vérité. La vraie identité de Gabriel. Il ne voulait rien d'autre de la part de Potter. Et là il avait envie de courir après ce gosse pour s'expliquer ou même s'excuser ! Y'avait un truc qui tournait pas rond chez lui ! Cela devait être l'émotion tout simplement. Severus tentait de superposer l'image de Gabriel à celle qu'il avait d'Harry. Et ça ne collait pas du tout.

Le professeur n'en pouvait plus de retourner toutes ses pensées sans cesse, l'après-midi durant. Le soir il se décida à prendre un bain chaud puis à corriger ses copies pour penser à autre chose. Il y aurait presque réussi. Mais une fois dans son lit, ses rêves s'éclaircirent. Le corps sous lui avait changé, était enfin reconnaissable. Severus passait à présent ses mains dans des cheveux noirs en bataille, croisait le regard avec deux grands yeux d'émeraudes, descendait sur un torse musclé mais fin, avant d'empoigner le sexe de son compagnon, faisant gémir celui-ci.

Quand Severus se réveilla le lendemain matin il dut encore changer ses draps, le rêve de la nuit ayant bien fait réagir son corps. A présent il appréhendait la deuxième heure de cours où il devait retrouver les dernières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer les élèves il retint inconsciemment son souffle. Quand il ne vit pas Harry rentrer et la porte se fermer, il hésitait entre soulagement et inquiétude profonde. Ne voulant rien laisser paraître il fit son cours comme à l'habitude, enlevant une bonne centaine de points aux Gryffondors. Rien de mieux pour lui remonter le moral !

Cependant il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver. Il revoyait la scène de la veille, imaginait Harry devant lui alors qu'il lui parlait. S'il n'y avait pas eu les élèves il se serait cogné volontiers la tête contre son bureau en bois massif.

Tout en marchant entre les allées, Severus sentait peser sur lui des regards accusateurs, chargés de haine, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Et il ne voyait rien qui pourrait le justifier. Cela acheva de l'inquiéter.

Quand la cloche sonna enfin il se força un bon coup et se posa devant Hermione Granger avant qu'elle ne quitte sa salle de classe :

- Voulez-vous bien rester Miss Granger ? J'ai à vous parler. En privé, ajouta t-il en voyant que Ron restait dans la salle.

Hermione acquiesça, trop préoccupée par un autre sujet, pour s'inquiéter de Snape. Une fois la porte claquée derrière le dernier élève, Severus se retourna vers la première de la classe :

- Pouvez-vous me dire où est Mr Potter ?

Il tentait de paraître sarcastique, empêchant ainsi sa voix de trembler. La jeune fille baragouina un truc, les yeux soudain embrumés. La terreur des cachots ne comprenait rien du tout :

- Répétez !

- Je ne sais pas Mr. Il n'est pas réapparu depuis qu'il a reçu votre mot au déjeuner et qu'il a quitté la Grande salle pour venir dans votre bureau.

Les propos d'Hermione étaient entrecoupés de sanglot naissant. Severus resta la bouche ouverte à cette nouvelle. Si elle ne pleurait pas, Hermione aurait presque pu trouver cette image comique. Le professeur secoua la tête :

- Vous voulez dire que Mr Potter a …

- Disparu ! Oui !


	5. Recherches

**Merci pour les gentilles reviews ! **

**XxX**

Une phrase revint alors dans l'esprit de Severus : « _Et plus que ce secret c'est votre rejet qui me tuera ». _Certes il ne l'avait pas rejeté mais cela revenait au même. Severus n'avait rien fait pour rattraper le jeune homme en fuite et l'avait plutôt laissé croire ce qu'il voulait. Et maintenant, se sentant désespéré, il avait surement mis fin à ses jours. Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement à cette idée.

La nouvelle de la disparition d'Harry se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans tout le château. Les professeurs eux-mêmes abandonnèrent leurs cours pour fouiller le moindre recoin. Les élèves parcouraient tous les étages, inspectant chaque couloir. Les salles communes et les salles de classes furent passées au peigne fin. Les portraits se mirent à la tâche aussi. Ils passaient dans tous les tableaux, criant le nom du sauveur du monde magique. Les fantômes furent chargés d'examiner les sous-sols. La plupart des Serpentards se mirent étrangement à la tâche. Les autres furent priés de rester dans leur salle commune.

Le château tout entier résonnait des cris de tous, tremblait sous les pas de chacun. Mais Harry restait introuvable.

Une fois le soir venu les directeurs de maison durent batailler avec les élèves pour qu'ils cessent les recherches et retournent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Chez les Gryffondors l'ambiance était morose. Tous restaient dans la salle commune, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil. Ils étaient bien tentés de désobéir mais la Grosse Dame avait eut pour consigne de ne laisser sortir personne.

Dehors la pluie faisait rage et les gouttes frappaient violemment les vitres. La neige retomberait sûrement le lendemain matin. Les étudiants ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'évoquer toutes les théories à propos de leur camarade disparu.

- Vous croyez qu'il a quitté l'école ? demanda Seamus

- Il nous aurait laissé un mot non ? répondit Ron

- Pas si c'était pas volontaire !

- Tu penses à un kidnapping ? intervint Colin

- Oui…

- Et la personne aurait fait ça comment ? interrogea Hermione. Le château est entouré des meilleures défenses de sécurité. Dumbledore l'aurait repéré. Et puis Harry ne se serait pas laissé faire ! Ron, tu as regardé la carte du Maraudeur ?

- Oui, des dizaines de fois, répliqua Ron d'un ton las. Mais il n'apparaît pas dessus. Sinon tu penses bien que je l'aurais déjà dit. Mais après tout certains endroits n'apparaissent pas dessus. Comme la Salle sur Demande.

- Et on l'a fouillé cette salle ? demanda Lavande.

- Oui ! C'est moi qui m'en suis chargé, dit Neville.

- Les souterrains ?

- Passés au crible !

- Le terrain de Quidditch ?

- Fouillé de long en large et en travers.

- Les abords du lac ?

- Personne !

- Est-ce que vous voyez un autre endroit qu'on aurait oublié ? questionna Hermione en regardant toute l'assemblée.

Mais elle ne récolta que des hochements de têtes négatifs. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se remit à pleurer. Ron la prit par les épaules pour la consoler. D'autres filles se mirent à sangloter doucement.

De même tous les professeurs étaient rassemblés dans le bureau du Directeur pour évoquer le résultat de leurs recherches. C'est à dire rien ! Voulant procéder avec méthode Albus entreprit de refaire l'emploi du temps du jeune homme. Il se tourna alors vers un professeur Snape complètement effondré sur un fauteuil, à la surprise de tous :

- Severus. Miss Granger m'a informé qu'Harry avait reçu un papier de votre part lui indiquant qu'il était attendu dans votre bureau. Pourquoi vouliez-vous le voir ?

Le principal intéressé se sentait un peu coincé. Il ne voulait pas révéler qu'Harry lui envoyait des lettres toutes les semaines, qu'il était « l'ange » en question qui l'avait fait changé. Mais en même temps la haine que les deux personnes se vouaient était connue de tous. Il se décida à répondre avec une demie vérité :

- J'ai entendu par hasard une conversation d'étudiants. Et j'ai voulu éclaircir certains points avec Mr Potter au plus vite au sujet de ces propos entendus. En revanche je peux vous assurer que Mr Potter est parti très vite de mon bureau et sur ses deux jambes.

Ce qui n'était pas faux en soi. Il oubliait juste de préciser qu'Harry était en larmes à cet instant. Dumbledore devait vraiment être inquiet car il ne décela pas le demi mensonge. Au contraire :

- Bien je vous crois. Ensuite, quelqu'un l'a t-il vu ?

- Je l'ai entraperçu de dos en train de courir dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, intervint alors Flitwick. Mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur l'instant. J'ai simplement cru qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

- On n'est pas plus avancé.

D'un geste de main Dumbledore congédia tous les professeurs. Ils regagnèrent alors eux aussi leurs appartements respectifs.

Sauf Severus. Il se sentait coupable et ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil. A une époque il aurait cru à une nouvelle lubie de ce morveux pour se faire remarquer. Maintenant il était vraiment inquiet. Il voulait retrouver Gabriel, même si celui-ci s'était avéré être Harry Potter, fils de son pire ennemi. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il parcourait tous les couloirs pour le retrouver…

- Les gens changent, pensa t-il.

Toute la nuit il parcourut les couloirs, baguette à la main. Aucun endroit du château ne sembla lui échapper. Tous les lieux insolites y passèrent ainsi que le parc. A cet instant le professeur de potions méritait amplement son surnom de chauve-souris.

Severus fulminait de ne rien trouver. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas couru après ? Les sorts de détection ne donnaient rien, ses affaires n'avaient pas bougées. De rage Snape donna un grand coup de poing dans un de murs en pierre. La douleur lui remit un peu les idées au clair. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Harry ne se trouvait plus dans l'enceinte du château.

Il pensa lui aussi un instant à la thèse de l'enlèvement. Mais à moins de passer par la Forêt Interdite, seul endroit où les sorts ne marchaient pas, cela était tout bonnement impossible. Et personne n'était assez fou pour se rendre dans cette forêt. Et puis pourquoi enlever un élève maintenant et dans l'école ? Tous les Mangemorts avaient disparus. Et Harry semblait plutôt apprécié de tous.

L'aube arriva sans que rien de nouveau ne soit découvert.

Le petit-déjeuner se fit dans un silence de plomb. Chacun se demandant où pouvait être leur ami ou camarade. Quasiment tous accusaient des grandes cernes. La fatigue le faisant paraître encore plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, Albus Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil pour faire une annonce à la salle :

- Aujourd'hui les cours seront assurés comme à l'ordinaire. Chaque élève devra suivre son emploi du temps. Ceux qui ne le feront pas seront sanctionnés. Les professeurs qui n'auront pas cours pourront continuer les recherches. Cette disparition ne doit pas entrainer un relâchement dans le quotidien.

Il se rassit et se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots au professeur McGonagall :

- Si on ne le retrouve toujours pas d'ici ce soir j'en avertirais le Ministère.

- Pourvu qu'on le retrouve d'ici là ! Pauvre petit !

Severus pensait la même chose. Il n'avait rien pu avaler et sa fatigue ainsi que son inquiétude se lisaient clairement sur ses traits. Heureusement, tout le monde était bien trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte.

A la demande du directeur les cours reprirent mais le cœur n'y était pas. Tous guettaient le moindre signe qu'on avait découvert quelque chose. Ron ne cessait de tapoter la carte du Maraudeur sous sa table en espérant y voir apparaître le nom de son meilleur ami. Hermione se rongeait les ongles nerveusement, oubliant presque de prendre des notes durant les cours. McGonagall félicita Neville pour une transformation qu'il n'avait même pas commencée. Mme Chourave se fit mordre plusieurs fois par ses plantes. Mme Trelawney y vit l'occasion de sortir encore plus de scénarios catastrophes à propos d'Harry, déclenchant de nouvelles crises de larmes chez les filles. Et Severus fut encore plus irascible que d'habitude, enlevant des points à tout ceux qui ouvraient la bouche, qu'elle qu'en soit la raison et qu'elle que soit sa maison.

Cela faisait maintenant presque 48h qu'Harry avait disparu. Et Albus faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il avait envoyé quelqu'un fouiller à Pré-au-lard mais sans résultat. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il fut alors alerté par un vacarme de l'autre coté de sa porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall totalement hystérique. Son impeccable chignon n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Avant qu'Albus ne l'invite à entrer elle se mit à crier comme une folle dans l'encadrement de la porte :

- On l'a retrouvé ! Hagrid l'a retrouvé !

**Justement, la salle sur demande c'était trop évident ! Fallait bien faire durer le suspens ! ^^**


	6. Pleurs à l'infirmerie

**Rah j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là de chapitre ! **

**Chapitre validé par sa sœur XD**

**XxX**

- Mais où ça ?

- Dans la Forêt Interdite !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer le professeur de métamorphose repartit en sens inverse dans les escaliers, suivit de près par un directeur soulagé.

Dans le hall tout le monde s'écartait en silence pour laisser passer le demi géant. Dans ses bras on pouvait à peine voir le frêle corps d'Harry, inconscient. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et ses cheveux collaient à son front. Il avait dut perdre ses lunettes quelque part dans la forêt. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées à cause du manque d'eau, bien qu'il ait plut à torrent la nuit dernière. De le neige s'accrochait encore à ses vêtements. Tous les deux laissaient des grandes trainées d'eau derrière eux.

Hagrid s'arrêta devant le directeur qui venait enfin d'arriver dans le hall.

- Les centaures l'ont trouvé dans une clairière de la Forêt interdite, expliqua t-il, bouleversé. Il était allongé, inconscient et recouvert de neige. Ils me l'ont ramené ! Pauvre petit !

Des larmes se mirent à couler dans sa barbe enneigée. Albus, inquiet, voulut récupérer Harry des bras d'Hagrid. Mais le demi géant s'accrochait à lui comme à une poupée sans vie. Le directeur posa une main sur lui :

- Il serait bon de le conduire à l'infirmerie maintenant.

Hagrid acquiesça, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Ses larmes retombaient sur le visage blanc d'Harry, l'inondant d'avantage.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie Mme Pomfresh se précipita pour récupérer Harry. Elle prit dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien. Des années de malnutritions avaient laissées des séquelles. Elle le posa dans un lit avant de lancer un sort de diagnostic sur lui. Il souffrait d'une déshydratation évidente. Mais rien de plus grave. Elle entendit vaguement Hagrid s'asseoir, ou plutôt, s'écrouler sur le sol à l'entrée. Mme Pomfresh passa un linge mouillé sur les lèvres de son malade pour les humidifier un peu. Puis elle envoya de l'eau directement dans sa gorge afin qu'elle coule par magie dans son estomac. D'un sort elle déshabilla le jeune homme. Elle lui passa ensuite un pyjama sec, les vêtements mouillés s'étendant tout seul dans une autre pièce. Pour finir elle envoya un sort de chaleur progressive sur Harry. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment. Hormis le laisser se reposer.

Elle ferma les rideaux autour du lit de son patient et se retourna vers le directeur :

Il s'en sortira sans problème ! Maintenant, veuillez sortir de mon infirmerie !

Rassuré, Dumbledore récupéra Hagrid et réussit à le convaincre de rentrer chez lui. Hagrid renifla bruyamment avant de se relever en marmonnant.

Dans la journée Mme Pomfresh dut sans cesse faire face à des hordes d'étudiants venus voir Harry. Elle passait plus de temps à les repousser qu'à s'occuper de ses vrais malades. Quand le soir arriva enfin, le dragon se laissa tomber derrière son bureau. Elle avait la voix enrouée à force de crier dans tous les sens. Il lui fallait un assistant ! Ou un vigile ! Epuisée, elle s'endormit directement sur sa chaise, la bouche ouverte.

Elle ne remarqua donc pas l'ombre qui se faufila entre les lits au beau milieu de la nuit. Severus ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Harry. Bizarrement il était toujours à la même place. Le professeur prit soin de refermer les rideaux derrière lui, se créant un peu d'intimité. Il alluma ensuite sa baguette et la posa sur la table de chevet. Il en profita pour détailler un peu son ange. On ne pouvait nier la ressemblance avec son père ! Et en même temps… Sans parler des yeux, qui de toute façon étaient fermés à cet instant, ses traits étaient nettement plus fins. Ses cheveux avaient poussés aussi depuis quelques mois. Avec lenteur Severus avança sa main. Il laissa glisser ses doigts entre les mèches brunes. Il dessina ensuite le contour des yeux avec son index, lissant les sourcils. Il descendit le long du nez. Il effleura les fines lèvres, amenant un frisson sur le visage d'Harry.

- Un ange, murmura t-il dans l'ombre

Severus retira sa main, appréciant d'un simple regard la beauté sur les traits du jeune homme. Car il avait l'impression de redécouvrir le visage, voire le corps tout entier d'Harry.

_« Vous resteriez alors bloqué au niveau de l'apparence, refusant de voir plus loin comme vous le faites si souvent » _avait-il lu une fois. Harry le connaissait vraiment bien ! Effectivement, s'il avait su avant qui était Gabriel, il ne serait pas allez voir plus loin. Il s'était concentré des années sur ce qu'il savait du père pour juger le fils. Après tout James n'avait pas élevé son fils lui-même, il se pouvait que l'arrogance se soit perdue en chemin. Sirius n'avait pas eu le temps de déteindre non plus. Il avait vu Harry comme il avait voulu le voir ! Et non pas comme il était réellement. Il n'avait pu feindre dans ses lettres ! Severus pourrait-il oublier à présent oublier cette ressemblance et voir la personne sensible qui se cachait en dessous ? Il n'en savait plus rien du coup !

Mais savoir qu'il avait failli le tuer à cause de sa propre obstination lui serrait le cœur. Il avait encore voulu montrer sa supériorité, démontrer son intelligence. Ah oui il pouvait être fier ! Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences avant d'agir. Comment se serrait-il senti si Harry était mort par sa faute ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser !

Depuis quand était-il si sentimental ? Severus se repassait toutes les lettres dans sa tête, confrontant Harry et Gabriel. Tous les mots couchés sur le papier prenaient un nouveau sens.

Harry avait l'air si paisible, endormi, sain et sauf. Il semblait si fragile à cet instant. Le Quidditch ne l'avait que peu musclé en fait.

- Je suis désolé Pot… Harry.

Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour être sur que personne ne l'avait entendu. Il avait surement rougi ! Et en même temps il sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser sur ses joues. Il porta la main à son visage. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était mis à pleurer. Surpris, il regarda ses doigts humides. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pour Harry ? Oui, il s'était pris d'affection pour lui ! Seulement de l'affection ? Que ferait-il si demain le jeune Gryffondor devait disparaître de sa vie ? Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer. 48h lui avait suffit pour se faire une idée. Quel était donc ce sentiment ?

Severus se sentait perdu ! Une vague de sentiment nouveau l'assaillait et il ne se sentait pas de taille. En silence il se glissa hors de l'infirmerie. Ses larmes se tarirent quand il trouva le sommeil.

Dans l'infirmerie Harry se redressa quand il entendit le professeur quitter la pièce. Avait-il bien entendu ? La terreur des cachots s'excusait ! Mais de quoi s'excusait-il ? De ne pas pouvoir répondre aux sentiments du jeune homme ? Harry ne voyait que ça comme explication. Il se recoucha, étouffant ses sanglots dans l'oreiller. Il avait été stupide ! Jamais ça n'aurait pu marcher !

- Ah vous êtes réveillé ! Enfin !

Mme Pomfresh venait d'écarter les rideaux d'Harry. Ce dernier était déjà assis dans son lit.

- Est-ce que je peux faire entrer vos amis ? Ils sont devant la porte depuis le lever du soleil !

Harry acquiesça, riant doucement en visualisant très bien la scène. Quelques minutes plus tard l'équipe des Gryffondors déboula au grand complet dans l'infirmerie, parlant tous en même temps. Mme Pomfresh regarda ce chamboulement d'un mauvais œil. Harry se mit à rire de bon cœur en voyant tous ses amis. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes ses mauvaises pensées revinrent. Ron avait posé la question qui fâche avec sa maladresse légendaire :

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon vieux ?

- … Je sais pas… Me souviens plus trop.

- Moi je suis sur que c'est Snape ! intervint Seamus. C'est le dernier qui t'a vu il paraît ! Il t'a sûrement fait boire un truc pour t'empoisonner.

- Non ! s'exclama Harry. Euh… reprit-il, j'ai tout oublié _après_ le bureau du professeur Snape. J'en suis sorti sans rien boire ou manger du tout.

- C'est pourtant bien son genre.

Harry sentit les larmes lui picoter de nouveau les yeux. Hermione remarqua le trouble de son ami. Elle prétexta donc la fatigue d'Harry et les nombreux devoirs à rattraper pour faire sortir tout le monde. Harry se dit qu'il lui en devait une ! Il se laissa retomber sur les coussins.

Il n'avait pas tellement menti en fait. Il se souvenait d'être sorti en larmes du bureau de Snape, d'avoir couru le long des couloirs puis plus rien ! Il avait dut vouloir prendre l'air et avait couru sans regarder. Il s'était retrouvé dans une clairière, se doutant d'être dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait passé au moins vingt minutes à se traiter d'idiot ! Il s'était perdu en voulant rentrer et quand la nuit était venue il s'était écroulé et assoupi, épuisé par tous les évènements. Il pensait retrouver son chemin le lendemain. Puis il s'était réveillé cette nuit dans l'infirmerie avec la main de son professeur de potions lui caressant les cheveux. Y'avait de quoi se poser des questions !

Harry passa quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Pour s'occuper il écrivait des centaines de lettres, des brouillons qui finissaient irrémédiablement à la poubelle. Ron et Hermione passaient aussi souvent que possible. Dumbledore passa une fois aussi pour poser des questions à Harry. Lui aussi voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Harry lui resservit la même réponse : il ne savait plus. La nuit c'était Severus qui venait, s'absorbant dans la contemplation du jeune homme, s'oubliant dans ses pensées et lisant les feuillets dans la poubelle. Quand Harry se réveillait le matin il n'y avait plus aucune trace du professeur.

La vie reprit vite son cours habituel et l'école redevint aussi calme qu'avant. Harry sortit de l'infirmerie et put reprendre ses études. Mme Pomfresh lui avait trouvé une nouvelle paire de lunettes. De son coté Severus avait profité de tout son temps libre pour réfléchir sur ses sentiments et lui-même. Et avant de conclure il avait besoin de voir Harry en privé et de lui parler. Ce qui ne semblait pas possible ! Harry prenait bien soin de l'éviter dans tout le château. Et il avait un sacré avantage ! Les cours de potions n'offraient pas non plus un très bon moment pour parler ou le convoquer. Et s'il envoyait un hibou portant un convocation, ses amis seront au courant rapidement, trop rapidement même et ne se priverait pas de demander ce que le professeur voulait dès le retour du jeune homme dans la salle commune. Les retenues ? Apparemment Harry s'appliquait assez en cours pour ne pas en mériter. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul une fois de plus avec son professeur. Il n'avait plus longtemps à tenir. Quelques mois seulement ! Il pouvait le faire ! Il se jetait à corps perdu dans les études pour se changer les idées au grand bonheur d'Hermione.

Les beaux jours revinrent, le soleil chassant la pluie et les nuages noirs. Severus regarda le soleil par la fenêtre. Il était heureux aujourd'hui ! Il avait enfin trouvé comment faire parvenir un mot à Harry. Quand on veut battre un ennemi on utilise les mêmes armes que lui !

Son sourire donna des frissons dans le dos à tout ceux qui le croisèrent dans le couloir ce matin là !

**A suivre**


	7. Une nouvelle lettre

**Validé par sa sœur**

_« Harry_

_Oui « Harry » car il me semble que j'ai obtenu le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom et de te tutoyer après avoir reçu tes lettres pendant des mois. A moins que tu ne préfères Gabriel ? Tu t'es dévoilé à moi en toute honnêteté, ou presque mais bon… _

_Vois-tu, tu avais raison ! Sur toute la ligne. Oui je sais, c'est étrange venant de ma part. Je n'ai pas su voir plus loin que les apparences et tout le reste. Et je m'en excuse. Je ne suis pas très fier de la façon dont j'ai agi avec toi. Ce n'était pas très adulte j'en conviens. J'ai joué les orgueilleux, profité de mon statut de professeur. _

_J'ai eu largement le temps de réfléchir depuis. A toi et à tout ce que tu m'as dit. Plus précisément à l'amour que tu m'as avoué dès tes premiers mots couchés sur le papier. Je pense que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent non plus. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ! Et je crois que ça a été pire quand tu as disparu. Ah je n'en reviens pas que j'écrive ça ! Mais je n'ai pas réussi à dormir pendant ces deux jours. Je t'ai cherché partout, fouillant chaque recoin connu ou inconnu, perdant le goût de tout. Pourquoi je t'avoue ça ? Pour que tu saches que je suis sincère surement. En fait j'en sais rien. En d'autres circonstances je me serais tu et j'aurais attendu mais j'ai peur de te perdre à nouveau. Enfin bref…_

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que j'éprouve. C'est encore assez confus pour moi. Afin d'éclaircir tout ça j'aimerais que tu viennes dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. Viens dès que tu auras ce parchemin, je t'attendrais, quel que soit l'heure. Si tu ne viens pas j'enverrais autant de lettres qu'il faudra pour te décider ! _

_Severus_

_Ps : Amène le cadeau que tu voulais m'offrir ! Je le veux aussi ! Je sais j'ai l'air d'un gamin comme ça et c'est déjà assez déprimant ! »_

Harry était traversé par toutes sortes d'émotions. Il se retenait déjà de rire en imaginant Snape mettre sa fierté de coté pour écrire ces lignes. Il avait dut s'arracher les cheveux ! Ensuite la surprise car il avait aussi utilisé un parchemin magique venant de chez Fred et George. Quand avait-il trouvé ça ? Il devait vraiment vouloir lui parler pour agir ainsi. Allait-il y aller ? Il hésitait ! Mais c'était si émouvant ! Harry venait de lire la plus belle lettre qu'il avait reçue. Et il voulait y croire ! C'est juste qu'il connaissait trop Snape. Et ça lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Certes il avait changé un peu. Mais quand même ! Quoique le ton autoritaire lui ressemblait tout à fait. Terreur des cachots jusqu'au bout !

Harry cacha la lettre sous son oreiller et rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune. Après ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt ils le surveillaient de près. Et dire qu'il voulait aller dans le bureau de Snape était impossible. Il faudrait tout expliquer, se faire accompagner… Chiant quoi ! Il choisit plutôt la facilité : il alla se coucher tôt, prétextant une grande fatigue. Dans sa valise il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et un petit paquet cadeau qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

Il profita d'un élève qui rentrait de retenue pour sortir de la salle des Gryffondors. Il traversa rapidement les couloirs déserts. Arrivé près des cachots il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il pouvait encore rebrousser chemin et tout oublier. Il serra les poings. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il plia sa cape, la réduisit avec un sort pour qu'elle rentre dans sa poche et tapa trois coups à la porte. Il entendit Snape lui dire d'entrer d'une voix distraite. Quand Harry passa la porte il vit son professeur le nez dans ses copies à corriger. Il avait enlevé sa cape pour être plus à l'aise. C'était le seul signe de décontraction chez lui. Snape ne leva qu'un œil à l'entrée de son élève. Ce ne qu'une fois qu'il reconnu Harry qu'il se leva :

- Oh Harry ! Je vois que les Gryffondors ont encore un peu de courage. Je commençais à en douter vu la manière dont tu t'es enfui la dernière fois sans me laisser parler.

Tout en parlant il s'était déplacé afin de se mettre devant son bureau. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'être sarcastique. Mais de voir Harry devant lui, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il se raccrochait alors à ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : dénigrer les autres. C'est ce qui lui ressemblait le plus, le rôle dans lequel il était le meilleur.

- Si c'est pour me balancer des sarcasmes c'était pas la peine de me faire venir, vous y arrivez très bien pendant les cours !

Severus se mordit les lèvres. C'était mal parti en effet !

- Je suis pas doué pour ces choses !

- Lancez-vous, vous verrez ça part tout seul !

Severus tiqua en voyant qu'Harry continuait à employer le vouvoiement. Il était resté près de la porte, les bras croisés. Il se préparait surement à fuir une nouvelle fois. Las, le professeur de potions se frotta le front de la main :

- Bon, j'aimerais que cette fois tu m'écoutes. Sans me couper, c'est déjà assez dur ! Disons que ce qui est dans la lettre est vrai. Je sais que ça aurait été plus correct de le dire en face mais c'est dur pour moi. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Et puis tu l'avais fait par écrit donc… Enfin bref… Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de pénible à vivre et je n'aurais jamais pensé à une histoire d'amour avec un élève. Mais puisque tu as eu la délicatesse de me dire mes défauts, me montrer à quel point tu m'aimais … Je crois que je suis en train de m'embrouiller ! Je dois dire que je n'ai plus une seule pensée claire depuis quelques temps. Je passe mon temps à penser à toi, à rêver de toi. Quand j'ai su que tu avais disparu, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Et c'est toi qui la remis en marche. Je suis venu te voir les nuits, réfléchissant sur mes sentiments. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pendant les cours quand tu es dans la salle. Et bien que je ne sois pas encore sûr de moi, je sais que je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi.

Harry, obéissant, avait laissé son professeur faire son monologue, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux au fur et à mesure. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. La terreur des cachots lui faisant une déclaration d'amour en face. Harry porta une main à son visage, tentant de cacher ses larmes qui coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues. Severus se porta aux cotés de son élève, un peu inquiet :

- Tout va bien Harry ?

- Je suis… tellement heureux … que je pourrais en mourir.

- T'as pas intérêt !

Tout en parlant Severus avait pris Harry dans ses bras et le serrait fortement contre son corps. Harry lui avait passé les mains dans le dos et finissait de pleurer, la tête blottie dans le cou de la terreur des cachots. Celui-ci caressait tendrement les cheveux du Gryffondor.

Une fois calmé Harry marmonna quelques mots, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de Snape. Celui-ci lui ne comprit d'ailleurs rien à ce grognement :

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Je vous ai… Enfin, je t'ai vu. La première nuit à l'infirmerie.

- Tu étais réveillé ? Tu m'as entendu ?

Snape rougit légèrement à cette idée sans pour autant lâcher le jeune homme. Il s'était permis quelques familiarités pensant qu'il ne le saurait pas. La seule chose qui le consolait : Harry avait dit « la première nuit ». Il ne savait pas pour les autres et c'était ça de gagner ! Il ne montra aucun signe de trouble, laissant Harry croire ce qu'il veut.

Harry se sépara à contre cœur de Severus au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je crois qu'il y quelque chose que vous… tu voulais. Va falloir que je m'y fasse au tutoiement !

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le petit paquet cadeau. Il le tendit à un professeur qui se retenait de sauter dessus. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller ! Pendant que Snape enlevait le papier cadeau Harry expliqua :

- Je l'ai acheté sur un coup de tête. Et j'avoue ne pas savoir pourquoi je l'ai gardé.

Severus venait d'ouvrir l'écrin. Il avait trouvé un magnifique bracelet en argent formé de plusieurs maillons. Il ne savait quoi dire. C'était simple mais si beau. Il sortit le bijou délicatement de l'écrin. Harry en profita pour le prendre et lui mettre au poignet.

Severus regarda son avant-bras, trop ému pour prononcer le moindre son. Mais quand les mots ne suffisent plus, les gestes seuls permettent de s'exprimer. Il prit tendrement le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et approcha le sien. Quand les lèvres se touchèrent tout cessa d'exister autour. Au début c'était un baiser timide, simple, et très vite la chaleur monta. Les baisers entre les deux hommes se firent plus profonds. Leurs langues se mêlèrent pour une danse endiablée, virevoltant l'une contre l'autre, les laissant haletant quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

- Je peux rester ici cette nuit ? demanda Harry dans un souffle.

**A suivre **


	8. Une nuit au cachot

- Non ! répondit sèchement la terreur des cachots, coupant net la magie de l'instant.

- S'il te plait, supplia Harry, imitant le regard de cocker. Mon petit professeur adoré !

- T'as encore moins de chance si tu continues avec les surnoms stupides !

- Bon d'accord ! S'il te plait, ô grand maître incontesté des potions !

- J'ai dit non c'est tout !

Tout en parlant Severus s'était séparé du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas le rendre triste mais il avait peur. Tout allait si vite pour lui ! Et c'était hors de question de l'avouer. Harry ne se laissa pas faire et plaida pour sa cause :

- Mais si je rentre maintenant je risque de me faire prendre ! Et la Grosse dame va se poser des questions ! Alors que si j'apparais tôt au petit-déj, ça ira tout seul !

L'argument d'Harry avait fait mouche. Severus réfléchit quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas quitter le jeune Gryffondor un seul instant. Pas après s'être senti aussi bien. Pourtant il avait aussi besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Il venait quand même de faire une déclaration d'amour à celui qu'il détestait au début de l'année. Ce n'était pas rien ! Puis il se décida. Autant prendre le taureau par les cornes, il faudrait bien qu'il assume ses sentiments un jour. Il abdiqua :

- Bien. Va dans le salon. Je finis de corriger les copies des troisièmes années et je te rejoins.

- Ok.

Une fois seul, Harry laissa exploser sa joie. Il mima même quelques pas de danse. Puis il entreprit de détailler les appartements de son « petit professeur adoré ». Bien entendu tout était en vert et argent. Pour le peu qu'il y avait en même temps. Un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse en bois face à la cheminée. Quelques tentures sur le mur fait en pierre. Pas très personnel.

Ce qui prenait le plus de place dans l'ensemble était une immense bibliothèque en bois. Harry s'en approcha pour lire les titres sur la tranche. Sans surprise il y en avait plusieurs qui traitaient des potions à travers le monde entier et dans plusieurs langues. Cependant parmi eux on trouvait aussi des grands classiques de la littérature anglaise ou étrangère. Il y avait aussi des vieux livres reliés de cuir sans titre. Pour ne pas s'ennuyer Harry en prit un au hasard et s'allongea sur le confortable canapé noir.

Quand Severus eut fini de déprimer face à la bêtise évidente de ses élèves, il alla retrouver Harry dans ses appartements. Il retrouva son cher amour couché sur le canapé, endormi. Il devait lire un livre mais celui-ci était par terre à présent. Severus soupçonna qu'Harry n'ait pas dépassé les premières pages. Il alla d'abord ranger le volume dans sa bibliothèque avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son ange.

- Harry, murmura t'il. Je crois que le lit serait plus confortable.

D'une main Severus jouait avec les mèches rebelles du jeune homme. La seule réponse qu'il obtint de celui-ci fut un grognement de désapprobation. Il se retourna vivement, tournant le dos à Snape. Cela eut pour effet de faire sourire Severus. Un vrai sourire exprimant une joie sincère.

- C'est pas possible ! On dirait un jeune enfant, pensa t'il. Je vais devoir le coucher et le border.

Joignant le geste à la pensée, il souleva tendrement Harry dans ses bras. Il n'était vraiment pas lourd constata t-il à son tour. Il le porta jusque dans la seule chambre, regardant plus le visage endormi que devant lui. Heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude de parcourir cette pièce dans le noir le plus total ! Il posa doucement Harry sur le lit. Il le dévêtit d'un sort, laissant seulement le caleçon, appréciant d'un seul coup d'œil le corps bien sculpté du Gryffondor. Il le recouvrit ensuite avec le drap avant de se dévêtir à son tour, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement lui aussi. Il posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet et il se glissa aux cotés de son ange, savourant la chaleur nouvelle dans ce lit d'habitude si froid. Il sentit Harry lui glisser les bras autour de la taille dans son sommeil. Il serra le jeune homme contre son torse et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sombrer rapidement dans le monde des rêves, heureux.

Harry se réveilla tôt, surpris de sentir un bras contre lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Ces derniers temps ses nuits étaient hachées, l'insomnie s'invitant souvent dans son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face au visage endormi de Severus. Il avait quand même du mal à le discerner avec la pénombre et sa vue catastrophique. Il se remémora toute la soirée de la veille. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être mis dans le lit. Ou même d'avoir couché avec Snape. Il n'avait quand même pas oublié ça ? Si ? Il se redressa un peu, faisant bouger son professeur.

- Enfin réveillé, marmonna t'il encore ensommeillé.

- Oui… Je crois… Dis-moi, on a rien fait hier soir ?

- Pourquoi ? ricana le professeur. T'aurais voulu ?

- Non ! Je tiens à m'en rappeler quand même !

- Ça peut s'arranger !

Pour le prouver Severus embrassa avidement Harry, surpris par une telle audace matinale. Cependant il perdit très vite le fil de ses pensées, occupé qu'il était à jouer avec la langue chaude et gourmande de son compagnon. Une chaleur nouvelle enflamma ses reins. Il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son caleçon.

Severus avait dut le sentir car il entama une longue descente sur le corps brûlant de son étudiant, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Quand Severus mordilla les tétons déjà bien durs d'Harry, ce dernier ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Le professeur de potions ne s'arrêta pas là. Bien au contraire. Il ralentit sa descente, faisant languir d'envie son compagnon. Severus se délectait de cette exquise torture. Il tira entièrement le drap sur lui, se dérobant aux regards d'Harry. Ne pas le voir rendait l'expérience encore plus excitante. Il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur les sensations. Il percevait les mains chaudes de son amant qui caressait son torse, appréciant cette douceur nouvelle. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une braise, un corps enflammé. Son érection se faisait douloureuse à présent.

Severus fit lentement glisser le caleçon le long des fines jambes du Gryffondor. Tout en léchant le nombril il commença à jouer avec le sexe de son amant. Et sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, il le prit en bouche. Il entendit alors Harry crier de plaisir sans retenue. Il accéléra la cadence, se délectant des petits gémissements que le jeune homme laissait échapper involontairement. Dans le même temps il entreprit de le préparer à le recevoir. Il lécha ses doigts, masturbant toujours Harry de son autre main. Puis il recommença la fellation et fit pénétrer un doigt, puis deux dans l'intimité encore inviolée de son ange. Il prit son temps, bougeant lentement ses doigts dans l'antre chaud de son compagnon. Il aimait sentir Harry frissonner contre lui à ce contact.

- Oh Sev…

Harry avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser. Il était envahit par tellement de sensations différentes et inconnues jusque là. Il ne pouvait qu'articuler le nom de son professeur. Mais au moment où il allait jouir il sentit Severus se relever. Son amant repris possession de sa bouche, tout en fouillant dans un tiroir de la table de chevet. Il y avait laissé un lubrifiant, quelques temps auparavant. Au cas ou. Toujours d'une seule main il l'ouvrit rapidement et en fit couler sur sa propre érection, débarrassée de son caleçon qui avait mystérieusement disparu quelques minutes auparavant. Il se plaça ensuite à l'entre-jambe d'Harry. Il le pénétra doucement, scellant le cri de douleur d'un profond baiser. Il s'arrêta de bouger un instant laissant Harry s'habituer à cette intrusion en lui.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le jeune Gryffondor qui bougea les hanches en premier, impatient. Severus suivit le rythme pour ensuite accélérer ses mouvements de hanches, pétrissant la prostate du jeune homme à chaque coup de rein. Il se redressa un peu, changeant ainsi l'angle de pénétration pour savourer la vue de son amant en pleine jouissance. Il effleura le sexe d'Harry du bout de ses doigts.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'adolescent pour se laisser aller, répandant sa chaude semence sur les doigts de la terreur des cachots. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose tout à fait adorable et des étoiles flottaient dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux collaient à son front à cause de la sueur. La vue de son amant ainsi alangui eut un effet excitant sur Severus qui éjacula à son tour. C'était tellement mieux que dans ses rêves pensa t'il en un éclair !

Il se rallongea un instant aux cotés de son ange. Celui-ci se mit à rire doucement en lui caressant le dos distraitement :

- Je ne te savais aussi gourmand le matin !

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi ! ironisa Severus avec un large sourire.

- Je suis prêt à apprendre tout de suite !

Et pour le prouver il se jeta sur Severus, pour une nouvelle séance de baiser. Séance que le professeur dut écourter. Il se leva du lit et commença à se rhabiller.

- Il me semble que tu devais partir tôt dans la Grande Salle ! lui rappela t'il, soudain sérieux.

- Oh rabat-joie !

Il se leva quand même à son tour. Il mit un peu de temps avant de retrouver toutes ses affaires et se vêtir. Il rejoignit ensuite Severus dans le salon.

- Bon je vais y aller ! Je peux revenir ce soir ?

- Même si je te dis non, tu vas revenir ! Non ?

- T'as tout compris ! s'exclama Harry en riant

- File !

Le large sourire du professeur contrastait avec le ton autoritaire employé. Harry pensa que beaucoup d'élèves auraient payé pour voir ce vrai sourire éclairer le visage de cette terreur des cachots. Puis ils auraient fait un infarctus ! De peur.

Il prit Severus dans ses bras pour un dernier câlin avant de s'en aller.

- Je t'aime, murmura t'il, la tête nichée dans les cheveux bruns de son amant.

Severus se contenta d'un baiser pour réponse. Puis il regarda Harry filer dans les couloirs. Il se retrouva seul avec ses pensées, regrettant déjà ses bras autour de lui. Il était heureux à en mourir.

Harry s'installa à la table des Gryffondors et commença à manger. Une demi-heure plus tard, Ron fit irruption dans la Grande Salle, complètement paniqué !

- Harry ! Tu es là ! T'étais passé où ? cria t'il, faisant réagir le peu d'élèves déjà debout.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

**A suivre **

**Le prochain chapitre est le dernier ! **


	9. Un aveu

**Voilà le dernier chapitre ! **

**Merci pour tous les commentaires ! **

**Validé par sa sœur (à cause de qui vous avez failli ne pas avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui !)**

**xXx**

- Bonjour Ron ! Tu vas bien ? Moi oui ! T'as vu il fait beau dehors ! C'est un temps idéal pour une promenade !

- Je suis sérieux Harry ! T'as déjà disparu une fois, cette année ! Et je parle même pas des autres. Alors imagine ma tronche au réveil quand je vois ton lit vide !

- Désolé Ron !

Harry se sentit un peu penaud. Il n'avait pas pensé que Ron s'inquièterait encore. Il se décida à dire toute la vérité. Il devait bien ça à ses meilleurs amis.

- T'en fais pas Ron. Je te raconterai tout à toi et à Hermione. Mais tout à l'heure et dans un endroit plus… tranquille.

- T'as intérêt mon vieux !

Ron se servit ensuite une grande portion de porridge, ce qui signifiait chez lui que tout était arrangé. Quand Hermione arriva à son tour Harry l'informa juste qu'il avait un truc à lui dire en privé plus tard. Ce qu'elle accepta sans problème !

Dans ses appartements Severus faisait tourner ses méninges à toute vitesse. Il n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle il avait accepté Harry. Et de l'audace dont il avait fait preuve le matin même. Il en devenait rouge rien qu'en y repensant. C'était un étudiant quand même ! Et un Gryffondor de surcroit.

Tout était allé si vite pour lui ! Il n'avait jamais eu de relation durable. Juste des coups d'un soir, des personnes monnayées… Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il en serait autrement un jour. Et pourtant un ange venait de débarquer dans sa vie et tout semblait déjà complètement changé ! Même si Severus sur de ses sentiments, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Son regard sur le moindre objet semblait changé. Y'avait pas à dire, l'amour rendait bête et le professeur de potion en faisait les frais à présent ! Severus pouvait encore tout ralentir, prendre son temps ou simplement arrêter cette histoire. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ?

Quand il se décida enfin à bouger et à rejoindre la Grande Salle, Harry n'y était déjà plus. Cette simple constatation l'attrista, à son grand étonnement. Il se consola en se remémorant la nuit passée et en imaginant celles qui viendraient sûrement ce qui lui fit monter un rouge léger au joues. Trouble qu'il s'empressa de cacher sous sa mauvaise humeur habituelle. L'amour ne lui réussissait pas !

Harry avait réussi à décrocher Ron de son assiette et le trainait de force dans les couloirs, aidé volontiers par Hermione. Ils trouvèrent une salle de classe vide et s'y installèrent. Hermione se planta devant son ami :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui était si important ?

- Au point d'écourter le repas, renchérit Ron.

- Tu m'aides pas beaucoup Ron ! Voilà, pour faire très simple, disons que je suis en couple !

- Mais c'est génial ! s'écria la jeune fille, ne laissant pas son ami terminer.

- On la connaît ?

- _Le_.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est un mec, avoua Harry, la tête basse, soudain très intéressé par ses chaussures.

- C'est pas grave ! dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Tant que c'est pas un Serpentard ! T'imagines : Draco !

- Ron ! C'est un Serpentard ! l'interrompit Harry.

- Draco ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- Pas un élève… marmonna t'il.

- Snape ?

Le silence d'Harry fut une réponse bien plus éloquente que les mots.

Ron resta bouche bée devant son ami qui ne disait plus rien. Hermione n'avait pas dit un seul mot, attendant gentiment qu'Harry s'explique. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il raconta le coup des lettres, la vraie raison de sa fugue, l'explication de la veille avec Severus. Il oublia juste volontairement ses exploits du matin, l'exprimant juste par sous-entendus appuyés. En fait c'est lui qui fut surpris à la fin :

- Vous avez pas l'air si étonnés ! remarqua t'il.

- Oh c'est sur ! répondit Hermione. On se doutait bien d'un truc dans le genre ! Enfin en tout cas on savait que tu étais attiré par les hommes. Après on avait pas pensé à Snape et on s'y attendait pas je dois l'avouer !

- Vous aviez deviné ?

- Eh ! Tu nous prends pour qui ? s'écria Ron en riant. On est tes meilleurs amis quand même ! Et pour ma part je suis quasiment 24h sur 24 avec toi ! Alors forcément au bout d'un moment…

Harry rit à son tour. Il se disait en lui-même qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi formidables. Ron reprit :

- Par contre je t'avoue qu'il me faudra un moment pour accepter que ce soit Snape !

- C'est un professeur ! intervient Hermione. Ça va poser un problème non ?

- L'année est presque finie ! On tiendra bien jusque là sans se faire choper. D'ailleurs, cela va sans dire que vous devez garder ça pour vous ! Et puis c'est pas comme s'il allait m'aider aux examens. Ça reste un Serpentard à la base, l'oubliez pas !

- Dommage ! On l'aurait eu sans problème notre année ! soupira Ron, sous le regard noir d'Hermione.

Tout en pestant contre la stupidité du rouquin elle les fit sortir rapidement de la salle, les cours allant débuter dans peu de temps. Harry se sentait mieux à présent. Il avait enfin été honnête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sous cape quand Ron le regardait fixement puis devenait rouge, surtout au niveau des oreilles. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer.

Le soir il sortit encore discrètement du dortoir et rejoignit Severus dans ses appartements. En chemin il songea qu'il faudrait trouver une idée moins risquée pour qu'Harry puisse rejoindre son amant sans crainte de se faire prendre. Pour le moment il avait juste envie de le voir et le serrer dans ses bras. Lui non plus n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle l'ancienne terreur des cachots l'avait accepté. Bon, les lettres y étaient pour beaucoup. Mais comme il l'avait dit à Ron le matin, un Serpentard reste un Serpentard ! Il ne pensait vraiment pas que tout irait si vite. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

Il entra sans frapper dans les cachots. Severus n'était pas dans la salle de classe. Harry trouva son amant en train de ranger des livres dans sa grande bibliothèque. Il enserra sa taille, la tête collée dans son dos.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Severus, peu surpris.

- Je suis juste heureux.

Sans se dégager de l'étreinte, le professeur de potion se retourna pour faire face à Harry et lui vola un baiser. Le jeune Gryffondor le regarda quelques minutes avant de murmurer :

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Oui il paraît, s'amusa Severus.

Il vit Harry faire une drôle de tête. Il s'inquiéta :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

- C'est rien. Juste que tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais.

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Pour moi ça l'est ! reprit vivement le Gryffondor. Tu ne m'as pas avoué clairement tes sentiments. Du coup j'ai l'impression d'être juste une passade. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Moi non plus, répondit Severus. C'est juste que… J'ai du mal à exprimer mes sentiments. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Désolé.

- Non c'est moi, s'excusa Harry en baissant la tête. Je n'aurais pas du te demander ça.

Pour prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait pas Harry se mit à embrasser tendrement son professeur dans le cou, avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise blanche de son professeur, caressant le torse chaud. Severus s'amusa avec un sort informulé, laissant Harry nu devant lui. Le jeune Gryffondor se redressa, surpris et observa perplexe Severus qui affichait un vrai sourire de sadique. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de riposter, le professeur de potions fit basculer Harry sur le canapé.

- Il me semble que tu voulais apprendre quelques trucs de moi, ricana Snape.

- Oui… Mais…

- Alors passons directement à la pratique, murmura la terreur dans le creux de l'oreille de son ange.

Harry se laissa donc faire sans broncher. Très vite son sexe se gorgea de sang et il sentait bien que celui de son amant n'était pas mieux.

La nuit fut courte pour les deux hommes. Quand Harry retrouva ses amis dans la Grande Salle il affichait un grand sourire qui amena encore une fois du rouge aux oreilles de Ron, qui n'osa pas demandé où il était la veille. Hermione riait sous sa cape.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant les examens. Severus avait du mal à se contenir pendant les cours avec les Gryffondors. Il sentait les regards de Ron et d'Hermione sur lui et il détestait ça. Harry lui avait dit que ses amis étaient au courant. Il avait bien sur pesté au début mais il reconnut qu'ils aidaient plus Harry ainsi. Même si pendant les cours il avait envie de les engueuler sec ! Et voir son ange le regarder fixement, le déshabillant du regard, n'aidait pas beaucoup. Paradoxalement il aimait cette situation. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aimé, désiré. Il était heureux.

Ce qui n'était pas tellement le cas d'Harry en fait. Bien sur il était enfin avec l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Mais son bonheur n'était pas complet. Il savait qu'il passerait pour un enfant gâté s'il se plaignait à Severus. Alors il feignait la joie profonde, répondant que tout allait bien quand son amant l'interrogeait. Malgré tout il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'assombrir par instant.

Severus n'était pas dupe ! Et il savait pertinemment ce qui n'allait pas avec son ange. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne lui disait plus qu'il l'aimait. Plusieurs fois le terreur des cachots essaya de sortir ces quelques mots. Trois petits mots, tout simple, tout bête. Ils restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, retournant se terrer dans les ténèbres de son cœur. Certes il prouvait cet amour chaque instant à Harry. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Et Severus se mit à éprouver la peur. Celle de perdre un être cher. Il tenait sincèrement au jeune homme. Chaque instant passé en sa compagnie était comme une bouffée d'air frais. Cependant il manquait toujours un peu d'air pour dire « Je t'aime ». Il tenta même de lui dire alors qu'il dormait, pensant mieux y arriver alors qu'on ne l'entendait pas. Il n'y arriva pas plus. Alors que lui-même adorait tellement entendre Harry lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Deux jours avant la fin de l'année il se décida. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était plutôt lâche de sa part mais c'était le seul moyen, une fuite. Il verrait plus tard pour la vraie déclaration en bonne et due forme. La seule chose pour le moment qui lui importait était de rendre son « Gabriel » heureux. Et puis un Serpentard affrontait toujours l'adversité la tête haute.

Un soir, Harry faisait des révisions de dernière minute dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, aidé d'Hermione qui avait lourdement insisté, quand une chouette tapa au carreau d'une des vitres. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle à cette heure là. Harry se leva donc pour faire entrer l'oiseau nocturne. Il détacha le parchemin accroché à sa patte avant de la laisser repartir. Il l'observa en silence se fondre dans la nuit avant d'observer le parchemin dans ses mains. Son nom étant écrit sur le papier plié il l'ouvrit, ne sachant absolument pas ce que cela pouvait être.

Sur le papier seuls quelques mots étaient tracés à l'encre noire, d'une écriture souple.

« _Je t'aime _».

Harry n'avait pas besoin de signature pour que son cœur se gonfle de joie. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux à cet instant. Hermione leva la tête de son livre de potions et en voyant son ami les larmes aux yeux, demanda inquiète :

- C'est quoi cette lettre ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Harry releva la tête vers son amie et eut un petit sourire en murmurant :

- Non… Un aveu…

**FIN**


End file.
